<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Schema by epiphanieee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234580">Schema</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiphanieee/pseuds/epiphanieee'>epiphanieee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Evil Alexis | Quackity, Gen, Minecraft, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Alexis | Quackity, aaaaaaaaAAAAA, how do i tag things help</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiphanieee/pseuds/epiphanieee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>First fic! Tell me any problems/mistakes in comments please! Might be a series or continuation soon. Follow me on Twitter @widecat_.</p><p>UPDATE 2/8- Just made some revisions!</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alexis | Quackity &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream &amp; Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Schema</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade was born with white hair. Though you wouldn’t believe it if he told you. He kept it short and relatively normal through the majority of his childhood. Going out, he was always teased by people he met, stared at by strangers, and alienated from everyone else. But what could he do? Techno never paid the annoying pests any mind anyways.<br/>
“Hey Techno, I think that it’s about time I teach you how to defend yourself. I’m not around much, and if anything ever happens, you can be there for Will and Tommy. Whether it be hunting or defending.” </p><p>At this time, Techno was about 10, Wilbur was the same age, but he was always more sheepish and nervous. Not very good traits for a fighter. Techno on the other hand, was strong-spirited. He didn’t take shit from anyone, if someone tried, he’d shut them down with a snarky one-liner. In addition to that, he was naturally athletic.</p><p>time skip about 3 months</p><p>He was learning to fight from Philza. One of his normal sessions. After practicing with dummies for months and sparring with Phil, he was finally ready to get some real-world experience. He cocked his arrow in his bow, as he had so many times before, bending his elbow until his hand rested against his right cheek. He pulled the string taut, his red eyes set on his prey, aimed, and released the string with a flourish. </p><p>“Woo! Good job, mate!” Phil said excitedly, holding up a large bird.<br/>
Techno grinned back, he was ecstatic. He felt alive. Like his entire life was leading up to this. He was built for this.<br/>
“Hey, Techno mate, is your hair a little longer, and… pastel pink?”<br/>
“What?”<br/>
Now that he looked at it more closely, it was a little longer, maybe half centimeter. And it was slightly tinged a light pastel pink, different from his usual pure, blinding white. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fast forward to adult Techno, post revolution-<br/>
Techno’s hair was back to its natural color, a snowy white. After the Revolution, his hair was down to his lower back and a deep, ruby red. He hated it.  So when he learned that Wilbur died, he cut most of it off, keeping it at a moderately short length. Just grazing his shoulders. As he went into retirement, swearing off violence, it slowly but surely, turned back to its original white color. </p><p>The voices in his head were not happy about his retirement. After his first kill, they awoke. Constantly screaming at him, ever since.<br/>
‘BLOOD! BLOOD! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! EEEEEEEEEEE!’<br/>
Sometimes it would be about blood, other times, just screaming, and very rarely, good advice. Techno would give anything for just a few moments of silence. Retirement was hard, but after a while, they calmed down. They weren’t constantly screaming for death, and instead just talking. So when the time came for violence, the voices, starved of fighting, would let out guttural screams demanding blood to be spilt. What other choice would the Techno have? The socially awkward man always did give in to peer pressure easily.</p><p>Phil hastily messaged Techno on his communicator. His significantly younger, best friend had some people after him, and they wanted his blood to spill.<br/>
“Get ready old friend, they’ve put me on house arrest and now they’re coming for you.”<br/>
“What? Who?” Techno immediately messaged back.<br/>
“They call themselves the Butcher Army. Its Quackity, Tubbo, Fundy, and Ranboo. They took the compass and want your blood.”<br/>
“Got it. Thanks Phil.”<br/>
He quickly and clumsily gathered ingredients for potions and started brewing. He was organizing his tools, more stressed than he had been in a while. Potions, check, armor, check, weapons, check, gapples, check...Totem of Undying, check. Everything is in order. All he has to do now, is wait. About 15 minutes later, they arrive, he fastens his boar’s skull mask onto his face, obscuring most of it. He watches as the “Butcher Army” walk closer and closer to his house, slowly approaching him.<br/>
“Technoblade.” Quackity said, with attempted menace, his nervousness showing through the slight tremble in his voice.<br/>
“Hello Quackity! What brings you to my humble abode?” Techno says, feigning enthusiasm.<br/>
“Well, I’ll get straight to the point. We’re here to take you in for trial. You will be punished for your crimes against L’Manburg.”<br/>
“Crimes? I never committed any crimes. I don’t follow your government’s rules.”<br/>
“Don’t joke with me! You are coming with us today, whether you like it or not!”<br/>
Techno let out a deep, exaggerated sigh, “P~lease don’t make me kill all of you, I just swore off violence. See? My hair is white and short now, that means I haven’t killed in a while.”<br/>
Quackity, the poor man, was a bit frightened now. But, confident with his superior numbers, he challenged Techno.<br/>
“Whether you come peacefully or not, you are coming with us.”<br/>
“If that’s so, then I choose blood!”<br/>
He splashed potions on himself. Speed, strength, fire resistance, all the likes. He dashed forwards in a blur, swinging his razor sharp sword with the precision and accuracy of an experienced swordsman. He quickly dispatched Tubbo and immobilized him. Then Fundy, slashing at his chest in one quick stroke, similar to a painter painting on a canvas. His hair swiftly grew, going from his shoulders, to upper back. Turning from pure white, to a flamingo pink. Quackity, scared and confused, grabbed the rope securing Techno’s prized possession, his horse, Carl.<br/>
“Woah, woah woah! Step away from that horse Quackity!” Techno hastily exclaimed.<br/>
“Don’t fucking move Techno, or I will kill this horse.” He retorted, quickly catching onto Techno’s attachment.</p><p>Technoblade stopped dead in his tracks. Carl had been with Techno forever. It was the result of breeding hundreds of horses. His best and prized horse, Carl.<br/>
'No, no, NOOOO! BLOOD! DEATH! KILL THEM! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!' The voices screeched in his ear. He'd have to ignore them for a bit.
“Drop all of your things. Armor, potions, weapons, everything. Drop it all” Tubbo nervously demanded after getting back up from his postition on the ground.<br/>
He smirked, Tubbo, the kid who was bad under pressure, must’ve learned a thing or two in L’Manburg. Slowly and reluctantly, Techno obliged. He dropped all of the supplies that he had meticulously prepared. The “Orphan Obliterator'', “Axe of Peace'', “Technodrill”, all fell to the floor, taking all of the hours he spent creating them with it. He dropped everything, except his Totem of Undying. From the pile, Ranboo took the armor and Tubbo took everything else.<br/>
“Follow us to L’Manburg. If you step out of line, I will fucking murder Carl.” Quackity threatened.<br/>
‘Shit. What am I going to do now’ Techno hastily thought of a plan. His mind moving a million miles an hour. He gripped his Totem until his knuckles turned white.<br/>
“Okay, at least let my tie up my hair.”<br/>
Quackity slowly nodded, “Okay, but don’t try any funny business.”<br/>
Techno expertly tied his hair into his signature long braid. Fingers moving with the swiftness of someone who has done it a thousand times before. In a matter of seconds, it was wrapped into a long, neat braid, reaching all the way to his mid-back in a bright pink cord of hair.<br/>
“Hold out your hands, Techno.” Tubbo said, holding out a pair of flimsy looking handcuffs.<br/>
Techno, unimpressed held out his hands. Tubbo fumbled with the cuffs as he firmly placed them around Techno’s wrists.<br/>
“Please follow us to L’Manburg. We will hold a trial for your crimes there. Failure to comply will lead to the death of your horse.” Tubbo politely said, much more professionally than Quackity did. Techno looked around, scanning his enemies. Ranboo was nervously looking down to the ground, not used to the tense, and frankly terrifying, atmosphere. While Fundy is watching, not participating at all. Techno looked back at Tubbo and directly into his eyes. Tubbo flinched at the sudden eye contact and unconsciously started fidgeting. Technoblade looked back up, smirked, and beamed at Tubbo.<br/>
“Sure!”</p><p>	After the long and awkward trip to L’Manburg, they arrive at the stage in the center of L’Manburg. The setting for their beautiful play.<br/>
“Technoblade, get in the cage.” Quackity demanded with a triumphant smirk on his face.<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“Get in the cage, bitch. Or would you rather have Carl with an arrow in his neck?.” Quackity restated, taunting the restrained man.<br/>
Well, shit. What could he do? He squared his shoulders and with pride, walked over to the metal bars. He’d rather go down and keep his honor, than to beg.<br/>
“Here, let me open it for you-”<br/>
Techno, hands still tied, put one foot on a horizontal bar of the cage, another firmly planted on the ground, and gracefully jumped over the top of the tall bars, softly landing into the cage.<br/>
“-or not.”<br/>
Techno just stood there in silent protest.<br/>
“Let me tell you something, Technoblade, this is not a trial. This is an execution. You are going to die today. There's an anvil above you. With the flick of this lever, it will fall, and kill you. You are going to pay for your crimes today, Techno.”<br/>
Techno stayed silent, simply analyzing the situation.<br/>
“Technoblade has stripped our country of everything that made it special. He has killed our citizens and blown up our country. As punishment, he shall recieve the utmost punishment possible, the death sentence.” Tubbo stated confidently. The kid was always good at making speeches. By the time he was done, Techno was yawning, having already come up with a plan. But before he can execute it, Punz swoops in, black, shining axe in hand. The quick-witted man used his element of surprise to his advantage. He threw TNT everywhere. The disoriented L’Manburgians trying to get back their senses, and broke the TNT before Punz could ignite it. But Punz’s mission was only to distract them. He preoccupied them and started swinging his axe. Purposefully missing lethal spots and only hitting with the blunt side of his axe, Punz battled the L’Manburgians. </p><p>Meanwhile, Dream had to move quickly. Punz could only hold them off for so long. He had to help his former ally, bound together by common interests. Techno couldn’t die here, Dream still has plans for him. If his life is snuffed out, his house of cards would crumble and his strings would be snipped up. He snached Carl’s lead, holding his pickaxe in his other hand, and guided him to the tunnel. The one leading to the Final Control Room and the sewers. He tied Carl up for later and filled Techno’s chest. *CLANG*<br/>




“Quackity, pull the lever!” Tubbo screamed while trying to defend from Punz.<br/>
“Wha- wait, no no no no no.” Technoblade fumbled, trying to act scared, but unable to hold back a small smile.<br/>
“Roger that, Mr. President.” Quackity said, hand on the lever that would end it all.<br/>
He pulled with all his might, releasing the anvil.</p><p>	Technoblade, who had long since broken through the measly handcuffs, slid his hand into his pocket as the anvil was falling. He gripped the Totem of Undying and held it out in front of him. Techno closed his eyes, this was going to hurt.</p><p>	*CLANG* </p><p> </p><p>	A piercing light exploded from the pink-haired man. A glowing, golden light that outshone the sun. It embraced Techno as green sparks erupted from him. He rose to his feet, wounds mostly healed, all but his left arm, which was weaving itself back together very fast.<br/>
“WHAT THE FUCK! How did he survive?!” Quackity exclaims, being the only one that wasn’t incapacitated by Punz, who had exited the scene after his show.<br/>
Giving him no answer, Techno leaps out of his measly confinements, looks back at Quackity, and smirks.<br/>
“Well... that was pretty easy.”<br/>
Then, he sprints off to where Dream was awaiting him. His long locks trailing after him.</p><p>	As he approaches his aforementioned destination, Dream appears.<br/>
“Heyyyy! What’s up Dream? Thanks for helping me out. I saw Punz over there, he was pretty insane. How’d you know all of this?”<br/>
The fellow masked man offered no response and instead just handed him Carl’s lead and pointed to the chests.<br/>
“Not much of a talker? Ok, well, thanks anyways.”<br/>
He rummaged through his chest, which contained a netherite pickaxe, some chipped iron armor, 5 golden apples, a stack of steak, and a note.<br/>
‘Go through the sewers’<br/>
“Wow, Dream really gave me a lot to work with.” Techno mumbles under his breath with a sarcastic tone.<br/>
No matter, he equips his armor and organizes his inventory. As he was getting ready to lead his loyal steed down the sewers, Quality emerged from behind him.<br/>
“Where are you going? How the fuck did you survive, Techno? That anvil landed right on your criminal head. You should be sitting in that cage, your guts splattered on the stage.” Quackity said in an angry tone. Techno cringed at the unnecessarily graphic description. He didn’t enjoy thinking about being squished under a hunk of iron very much, but put on a brave tone anyways.<br/>
“Quackity, did you really think that death could hold me? I was going to say this at the trial, but y’know, we got a bit interrupted. You see, I tried convincing all of you that government was not the way by fighting alongside you as brothers, but you used me, and discarded me. You formed a government even when I tried stopping you with force. I was honest from the start, I want the governments gone.” Techno poignantly explained.<br/>
“You betrayed us!”<br/>
“I betrayed you? I was clear with my goals from the start, Quackity! If anything, all of you betrayed me!”<br/>
“Technoblade, let's not waste time talking. Fight me right now, bitch.”<br/>
Techno chuckled, “Do you really think you can beat me? Without a sword, in only iron armor?”<br/>
“Let’s find out. Because if there’s one fight I’m going to win it’s this one!” Quackity shouted one last time.<br/>
Quackity lashed out with his axe swinging at an expectant Technoblade. He was too slow. Techno easily dodged and took advantage of Quackity’s temporarily confused movements. He gripped his pickaxe and slashed Quackity’s arm.<br/>
“Ugh!” Quackity let out a grunt as his flesh was ripped apart.<br/>
Not very deep, but blood was still pouring out of the wound. Splattering on the ground in a bright red puddle. He stumbled, putting his other hand on the gash in his flesh. Using this moment, Techno lashed out once again. He made one, strong swing with the netherite pickaxe and pierced in and out of Quackity’s jaw, like a grotesque stitch through the floor of his mouth, and out his chin. The bleeding man collapsed, dead. His body started to dissipate as the respawn process began. By the time he had finally respawned after a long 10 minutes, Technoblade was long gone. Dark pink hair down to his ankles trailing after him, reminding him of all the blood he has shed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First fic! Tell me any problems/mistakes in comments please! Might be a series or continuation soon. Follow me on Twitter @widecat_.</p><p>UPDATE 2/8- Just made some revisions!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>